Conquer The World
by JustBeTrueToWhoYouAre
Summary: After Sam's parent's passed away she made a promise to one little girl that no matter what she would protect her! *One shot*


**_AN - I wrote this one shot for my Big sister who means everything to me. It's based on the lyrics from Jessie J's Conquer the World, which if you haven't listened to I recommend you do. I hope you like it, feel free to leave a review :)_**

* * *

**Conquer the World**

**_I know how it feels to cry, in the middle of the night  
With nobody else by my side  
If you need to escape the dark, let me be your light  
So know that you don't have to be alone, in this fight  
Nooooo_**

I could hear the muffled screams coming from Abbie's room; it had been this way every night for the past month or so. She was Attacked on her way home from a party one night and ended up in hospital with broken bones, I stayed by her side the hole time and told her no matter what I was going to be there for her I was going to help her find the light at the end of the tunnel but to do so she would have to confide in the police but she can't she is too scared, I wish I could help her more take the pain away and get her to open up but she just repeats the same thing over and over again 'If I tell he told me he would kill me'

I need to find a way to be able to help her and let hew out of this horrible mess but she had become depressed and ready to throw the towel in, she won't leave her room only to go to the bathroom, I cook her meals and take them to her but she barely touches them she is losing all hope in living and I wish there was more I could do. It's just me and Abigail against the world, she was engaged to the most amazing man on earth but after the attack she has been too scared to go near any men at all and so her Fiancé decided it was best he left.

But one things for sure I'm not going anywhere!

**_I know cause I've been there  
So when you're going nowhere  
Don't ever give up, on us, on us, on us  
Say you'll fight for love, promise, promise, promise  
I'm gonna be strong for ya, when the days get rough  
So don't ever give up, together we can conquer the world  
Together we can conquer the world_**

Every night I get the same thing, I run into her room and try to hold her close to protect her and keep her safe but she just pushes me away, I'm scared she is losing hope on us as well, I want her to know that no matter what I am going to be there for her, no matter how hard she fights against it, I will fight to make sure it happens one of us has to stay strong and as I'm the oldest It should be me. I could be in pieces right now not knowing what to do but after our parent's died in a car accident when I was 18 I left in charge of Abigail's care and I made a promise from that day on that I would protect Abigail and keep her out of harm's way, I could easily throw in the towel myself as I failed, the attack happened and I can't take it away from her.

I'm not going to give up though I going to be there for her no matter what as she needs me to be there whether she cares to admit it or not I know she needs help and I am going to give it to her!

Samantha and Abigail against the world.

**_I know how it feels to scream, cause nobody believes  
They're telling you forget your dreams  
Don't let it sink in too deep, I don't ever wanna see  
You giving up ever, because you got me _**

Abbie, talk to me please, I know not many people believe you about the attack but I do and I know it must have been the most terrifying experience ever and I want to be there for you to help you. I know you don't want it but I'm not going to give up on you. I know everyone telling you to just forget it and move on but don't listen to them they haven't been through everything we have and we are going to stick it out because we have each other and that's all that counts. I know giving up would seem like the easiest way out of this mess but neither of us are going to do that, I'm going to get you the help you need!

**_I know cause I've been there_**  
**_So we are going nowhere_**  
**_Don't ever give up, on us, on us, on us_**  
**_Say you'll fight for love, promise, promise, promise_**  
**_I'm gonna be strong for ya, when the days get rough_**  
**_So don't ever give up, together we can conquer the world_**  
**_Together we can conquer the world_**

"Abbie, I have spoken to Mr Jordan and he is willing to give me time off to be with you and help you through all of this mess also he has offered you a place on the team as a receptionist when you feel like you can return to work" I called upstairs smiling as things where starting to look up I then headed into the kitchen to make her some lunch.

I walked upstairs carrying a tray with some chicken and sweetcorn sandwiches and a glad of orange juice, I got outside her bedroom door and knocked on her door before opening as I knew she would not have liked me just walking in, there was no reply no normal grunt or moan from her as if to say go away. I took a deep breath before opening the door because no matter what I wasn't going to give up.

I just dropped everything and stood there with my mouth wide open I was so shocked it didn't seem like there was anything I could do now to save her, hanging from her roof by her neck It must be the end, I promised mum on her death bed that she could go and rest as I would take good care of her but out of nowhere I remember I was a doctor and I knew how to act, I jumped straight into action and un tied the sleeves of her jumpers that held her there and gently helped her body fall onto the waiting bed. I check her pulse there was one but it was very weak I decided the best course of action would be the recovery position while I phoned for help and then see how she is doing; I can see the bruise starting to from around her neck.

I love you and I promise you I will fight for you and make sure you overcome this I've treated people from these injuries and recovered to live a full life.

**_Listen! When noone else, is there to help  
I will be there!_**

It's just me and you at the moment Abbie and I know I could lose my job if I need to treat you before the paramedics get here but Listen! I will help you no matter what when there's none around to help I will be there for you.

_**I know cause I've been there**_  
_**So we are going nowhere**_  
_**Don't ever give up, on us, on us, on us**_  
_**Say you'll fight for love, promise, promise, promise**_  
_**I'm gonna be strong for ya, when the days get rough**_  
_**So don't ever give up, together we can conquer the world Together we can conquer the world**_  
_**Together we can conquer**_  
_**Together, Together, Together**_

It wasn't long before Dixie and Jeff made it to us and provided her with oxygen before getting us into the ambulance and to the ED. I'm going to be strong for you Abbie, I am going to make sure no matter what you get the best care possible. It wasn't until Dixie relayed the changeover information that it really hit with what Abbie had done, she tried to take her own life and I stopped her. Was I right to? Maybe she wanted to end it all, end the nightmare that surrounds her but I don't know if I believe that as no matter what we have been through we never gave up, we are Nicholls and Nicholls never give up, and I promise I won't give up now just because the going got tough. That's makes it all the more reason I stay!

"Sam, I'm going to need to ask you to leave the room while we treat Abbie" Mr Jordan explains putting his arm around me and guiding me to the doors of rhesus.

"I can't leave her, I promised I would be here for her no matter what, I'm not going to leave her side" I said in tears.

"Go call your parent's I'm sure they would want to know what has happened" Mr Jordan tried to reason with me.

"Unless you have a phone number for heaven that would be kind of hard, I'm all she's got Mr Jordan and I didn't just make the promise to her I made it to my Mum on her death bed" I explained, that's it the secrets out.

"Samantha, I didn't know. I'm Sorry, Now go get a coffee while we make Abbie more comfortable and access the situation" Mr Jordan said and I nodded weakly before kissing Abbie's forehead and heading out for a coffee and before I knew it I found myself sat on the staffroom fall in tears with Fletch's arm around my shoulders.

We spoke about my parent's and the promises made and how I was sure that no matter what happens I could be strong for her and keep my head up but somehow I found myself on the floor.

"Sam, Mr Jordan's just paged me, Abbie is responsive and he thinks she may wake soon, should we head back into Rhesus?" Fletch asked.

"Can we really?" I asked.

"Or Course" Fletch said standing up and holding his hand out to help me up I felt a smile pulling at the corner of my lips for the first time since I found her.

As I entered Rhesus I saw Abbie turn her body to the side and let out a sigh.

"Abbie, I'm here don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, just me and you against the world Sister" I told her stroking her hair.

"You know Sam, I thought I really wanted to go but while I was hanging I heard what you said and thought of Dad and he's right me and you, together we can conquer the world, thank you for not giving up on me" She whispered.

"How could I ever give up on my little sister, she means the world to me, and no matter what I will be there for you and we will get through this, I will get you the help you need because no matter how hard I try I can't do this alone" I said with tears forming.

"Sammy, don't cry, It's for the best Mum and Dad would be so proud of you for trying and just think once I'm better we can get back to how where were, the unstoppable Nicholls Sisters!" She said smiling weakly.

"Your right, we are and together we will conquer the world" I repeated and smiled before she wiped the tears from my face.


End file.
